Fiasco
by Team Cap
Summary: For spepoke from instagram. One-Shot. Agencyshipping. Black asked his senior Ruby for some dating advice. However, things did not go as planned when Black and White arrived at the restaurant.


**This is a birthday gift for my boyfriend, since agency is one of his favourite ships. His birthday was last October 5 and yes, while I'm still on a writing break, I finally decided to publish this. Happy late birthday to my boyfriend! I love you!**

* * *

Black held the tip of his cap, taking a deep breath. As he opened the door of Café Sonata, he released the breath he was holding. The cool breeze of the air-conditioner met his face while the smell of fresh milk, coffee, sugar, cinnamon, and chocolate lingered in his nostrils; it was heavenly, but he didn't have time to focus on it. He came here for another reason.

Snapping himself out of his trance, his eyes scanned the place, searching for a certain someone and he stopped the activity when he spotted a couple sitting on the farthest left side of the café. He furrowed his eyebrows but approached them nonetheless.

"Senior Ruby?" Black asked, taking a seat in front of the older Pokedex Holder.

Ruby stopped conversing with Sapphire, who was sitting beside him and turned to look at his junior. He bobbed his head for a nod. "Black," he greeted.

"H-Hey," Black stuttered, his voice was unusually quiet. "Sorry for the question, but what is senior Sapphire doing here?"

Ruby smirked, whilst Sapphire giggled. "Heya, Black!" she waved. "Ruby invited me, o'course!"

Black knew; it was obvious, but the question was _why_? He thought it would just be a meetup between him and the Charmer. What was the Conqueror doing here?

Ruby coughed, once he noticed Black's confused face. He draped his left arm around Sapphire's shoulder. He winked. "Of course, I have to invite my wife. After all, we're still in the middle of our honeymoon."

"Uhuh," Black answered, still puzzled. He shook his head. "But anyway, senior, I need your help since you have experience."

This piqued Ruby's interest. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it, then?"

Black breathed. His heart raced just by thinking about it. He gulped, quenching his dry throat. "I-I wanna take White out on a date," he choked.

Sapphire couldn't help but smile at this. She clasped her hands together. "Aww, that's cute!" she cooed, reddening Black's face. The Dreamer lowered his head just to hide it.

Ruby nodded along. "Indeed, love. It reminds me of the time when I first asked you out."

Sapphire swallowed the lump in her throat. Her cheeks flushed. "Y-Yeah, I-I guess," she stammered, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. She averted her gaze from him.

"Guys," Black called, making the married couple look at him. They forgot they had someone with them. "Can you please focus?"

Ruby coughed, removing his gaze from Sapphire, as much as he didn't want to. "S-Sure," he tried to reply cooly. His stuttering tone gave it away, however.

Black grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Now he completely understood why his senior Emerald warned him to not hang out with his senior Ruby and senior Sapphire _together_; it was like they were trapped in their own little world where no one existed but those two! He sighed. No, he should focus. _Focus. Focus…_ "Okay," He snapped his fingers. "I need your help. I wanna ask White on a date, but I don't know how to and since you have the experience, can you help me, senior?"

Ruby was perplexed. He wasn't exactly a love expert, but he guessed he had no choice but to help his junior. After all, Emerald did comment that he and Sapphire were the only official couple among the Pokedex Holders. He gently nodded. "Alright, what is your plan?"

**...**

**...**

**...**

Black took the deepest breath he had ever taken. He clenched his left fist, as it slowly approached the wooden surface in front of him. It later creaked open, revealing his boss and hopefully future girlfriend. His eyes widened, taking a step back, and dropped his arm.

"B-Boss!" he squeaked and he cursed himself for letting his guard down.

White tilted her head. "Black?" she asked.

Black gulped. He could feel his stomach turning into knots. "H-Hey," He rubbed his cheek. "B-Boss,"

"You okay?" White asked once again and Black coughed.

Of course, he was! Maybe? He didn't know. Where was Musha when he needed it?

"Yeah!" Black exclaimed. He tried to remember everything his seniors, Ruby and Sapphire, told him. The Charmer suggested to...well, charm her, but Sapphire advised him to just be himself.

Unfortunately, he sucked at both.

"I-I'm fine!" He giggled. He breathed. "I-I'm just wondering if you're free tonight. Wanna...wanna grab a bite—I mean go to a fancy restaurant or something?"

White now understood what he meant. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "You mean a date?"

Black swore his face was redder than his senior Ruby's eyes. Was he really that obvious? His stuttering probably gave it away. "Ye-Yeah!"

To his surprise, White smiled. "Sure, I would love to."

Black felt the weight of the world disappearing from his shoulders. He felt so light, so elated...that he couldn't help himself but hug his boss, friend, and possible future girlfriend. It astounded White, but she ended up giggling and returning the hug to him. She buried her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes while smiling. She definitely didn't want to let go of their hug either.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Black swore he had never felt so blessed and lucky his whole life. The woman of his dreams was right in front of him, wearing a simple pink dress and heels that matched her outfit. Her hair was down and the left side of it was neatly clipped.

Black gulped, as he continued staring at her. She looked so pretty tonight, and the thought of it just made him remember his senior's words: to compliment her.

But how could he do that if he was tongue-tied?

White tucked a loose hair behind her ear, as she looked at the ground. A blush sneaked its way in her cheeks. "Bianca and Iris went a bit overboard with the dress, so I apologize if I took a while."

"I-I-I-I…" Black coughed, gathering his voice. He avoided his eyes from hers and looked at whatever building he could see in Castelia City. He scratched his head. "I think you look...great...B-Boss."

Black wanted to smack himself so badly at his response. What he was doing was neither charming nor being himself. How did his seniors get through the dating process? He couldn't imagine himself married with her in th—_DAMMIT!_

Musharna popped out of his Poke Ball and went to his head, eating all of his dreams. Black tried to control his muffled screams and White just giggled while watching them. Once Musharna finished its job, Black returned it to its Poke Ball. He sighed in relief and mentally thanked the Pokemon.

"We should get going, Boss," Black offered his hand at her while White accepted it. He held her hand tightly, before taking her to the busy streets of Castelia City.

They stopped in their tracks, however, when they spotted two familiar figures approaching them. Black's eyes widened in shock.

"Ruby? A-And, Sapphire?"

"Hey, guys," Sapphire smiled, waving at them. She blushed when she felt Ruby's hand on hers.

"What are you doing here?" Black asked before White could.

"We're also on a date," Ruby replied smugly.

"Aren't you two married?" White asked, still confused at the situation. She thought they wanted some 'alone time'.

Ruby laughed. "Exactly."

The Dreamer duo still didn't understand it, but they opted to just go with it. Awkwardly walking past them, Black bid farewell to the married couple and proceeded to go further into the city with his date.

It was uncomfortable. Every time Black turned around or even tried to, he would usually see Ruby and Sapphire following them. Were they going to the same place or were they doing this on purpose? He wouldn't know unless he asked, but he didn't have time for it; tonight was about him and White, and nothing else.

As Black was about to spin around to face his seniors, they arrived at the restaurant. His eyes widened in awe, as he looked at its architectural design. It was simple, yet elegant, just like White. He felt like he chose the right restaurant for the occasion.

"Let's get in, Boss, I have a reservation ready," Black gently tugged her arm and the two went into the building.

Once they made it to their seats, Black couldn't help but look at White through the menu. He was still taking everything in, for he still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. His eyes went back into the menu list when he saw White shifted her eyes to look at him. He tried to focus on ordering his food, but a tap on his shoulder, however, was all it took for him to stop and spun around. His eyebrows creased.

"Hello?"

The person grinned and took out a Poke Ball. "Battle me, Champion."

Black's mouth fell. "What? We're in a restaurant!"

"This is a battle restaurant, duh!"

Black was shocked. Lesson learned: he needed to read the restaurant's description next time. He sighed, looking at White and saw her smile. She seemed alright with it. Maybe he should. One battle wouldn't hurt, right?

**...**

**...**

**...**

Black absolutely regretted it.

One battle turned out to be three. If he didn't yell that he was on a date, people wouldn't stop bothering him. He sighed, falling on his seat. White stood up and grabbed his hand, asking him if he was alright.

"Yeah, just tired," he replied, smiling.

White bit her lip. "Maybe we should go back to my place."

"Yeah, yeah, I would like that," Black said, standing up. He held her hand and they left the restaurant. They saw their seniors Ruby and Sapphire outside, but the two told them that they needed to go home. Thankfully, the married couple understood it and the two were able to walk home in peace.

Black threw himself on the couch and let out the longest groan he could muster.

Today was a fiasco. It was supposed to be about him and White, but his challengers ruined it. He really needed a break from being a Champion. It gets annoying at times when random people challenged him for a battle.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt another weight on the couch. He lifted his head and saw White sitting in front of him. She smiled, patting her lap, gesturing him to lay his head there. He blushed at it but conceded. He laid his head on her lap and let out a long sigh.

"This is nice," he commented. White giggled.

"Yeah," she responded, running her hand through his hair.

"Sorry I ruined our date, though," he apologized but White shook her head.

"It's fine, don't worry."

"But this night should have been about us and not me battling people in a fancy restaurant." He pleaded, his eyes were deadly serious with his words.

White shook her head. "I still appreciate your effort, Black, don't worry."

Black smiled and grabbed her hand, making her stop. He planted a kiss on it, causing his and White's cheeks to heat up. They averted their eyes from each other, while Black removed his hand on hers. They gulped.

They couldn't help but think how cute each other looked when blushing.

Moments later, Black sat up. He sighed. "Sorry about that, Boss."

He was surprised to see White smile. She laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together. He blushed at this, as she closed his eyes, but locked hands with her, nonetheless. He took a deep breath. This was definitely nice. He liked having this quiet moment with White.

"We should do this often," White said after a moment of silence.

Black chuckled. The warmth from her body made through his, making his heart beat faster. He closed his eyes, leaning further to her. "Yeah. I would love that."

The night went on. It was quiet—peaceful. The familiar city noises could be heard from the outside, but neither paid attention to it, for they were both busy with each other. Black breathed. He removed his hand from White's. She was wondering at first, but when he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer, White couldn't help but giggle. She laid her head on his chest, whilst Black's other hand held hers. They stayed in each other's arms throughout the night, not caring about the world around them.

Maybe this is what his seniors, Ruby and Sapphire, felt whenever they were together. He was starting to wonder if it would happen the same between him and White, but whatever happens, he would never let her go. Not again.


End file.
